oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Watchtower
Walkthrough *Must be able to defeat a level 68 ogre and survive against several aggressive level 53 ogres *Ability to survive against several level 111 Blue dragons and a level 92 Greater demon in a confined dungeon situation |items= *23-43 Coins *Tinderbox *Any Pickaxe *Dragon bones (must be obtained before the quest) *Ground bat bones (can be made by using bat bones with pestle and mortar) *Vial of water *2 Ropes (obtainable from Toban's island, but one is needed before you go there) *Clean Guam *Gold bar (Not to get confused with the gold that is obtained later on) *Jangerberry (obtainable from Grew's island) *Knife or some other sharp blade to cut the webs to the enclave *Death rune (obtainable during quest, south of the cave entrance leading to Toban and Gorad's Island) *Light source (obtainable during quest) Recommended items: *Food such as Lobsters or higher *Anti-dragon shield or an Antifire potion is strongly recommended. *House Teleports if your house is in Yanille may prove useful, along with the agility level to go through the northern Yanille Agility Shortcut *Ring of Duelling to teleport to Castle Wars *Super Energy potions may be helpful, since a lot of running will be done in this quest. |kills= *Gorad (level 68 Ogre) }} Begin the quest by talking to the Watchtower Wizard on the top floor of the Watchtower, just north of Yanille. To ascend to the wizards, you must climb up the trellis on the northern side of the building, as the guards will not let you climb up the ladder. After starting the quest you'll be allowed to proceed up the ladder. The Watchtower Wizard will tell you that the crystals that protect Yanille from the ogres to the south are missing, he suggests you look outside the bushes to find clues. Searching for Clues NOTE: To get to the wizards, climb the trellis just outside the northern wall of the tower. After starting, you will be asked to search the grounds of the Watchtower. The bushes to search are just north-east of the Watchtower. *You should take the lit candle from the ground floor of the Watchtower if you did not bring a light source. *Search the bushes outside and show any items that you get to the wizard (you'll be given access to the main ladder). *Search in the north-west corner bush and you will find the following item, fingernails. A player may also find an old robe, a damaged dagger, an unusual armour and a tattered eye patch, these items have no apparent use and are not necessary for the quest however. *Go back inside the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard again. *During this conversation you MUST ask him 'Shall I search the caves?' or 'What should I do?', and then ask 'So what do I do?" If you do not, it will be as if you never talked to him at all, and Og will not talk to you later on. He will tell you that Skavids, the servants of the ogres, have stolen the four power crystals that protect the city from ogres. Your job is to recover them. *You will need to gain access to the ogre city, Gu'Tanoth. To enter, you need to help three ogre tribe chieftains to get pieces of an ogre relic. You can give this to Gu'Tanoth's gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres, and they will then let you enter. The Ogres Og Go through the city of Yanille and out the west gate. Then go north-west to find a tribe of Ogres (they are holding maces—as a general rule of thumb, any ogre that wields a mace is non aggressive). Talk to Og to learn that his nemesis, Toban, stole a bar of gold from him. Your job is to get it back. Og will give you a key to Toban's chest. But before you go, stop by at Grew's Island. Grew South of Og's tribe, you should see an island with an ogre tribe on it and some jangerberries. Find a long branched tree on the WEST side of the lake and use a rope on the branch (at the top of the tree). Talk to Grew. (Take some jangerberries while you're at it as you'll need them later in the quest. Take two in case you accidentally eat one.) Grew will tell you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out. Toban Toban's island is south of Yanille (north of Feldip Hills) on the east coast, but the only way onto it is via a tunnel south-west of Gu'Tanoth. (Don't be misled by the broken bridge.) Go south from Grew's island, west around the western side of Jiggig, then southeast down the western coast. The tunnel entrance looks like a sewer. Note: It may be easier simply to use the Fairy Rings (AKS) to teleport to the jungle hunter area, then walk north-west to the tunnel. Unlock the chest and take the gold. Speak to Toban. He exchanges dragon bones for the third piece of the relic. Then find a level 68 chieftain named Gorad. Gorad is found on the same island as Toban. Tell him that you have come to knock out his teeth. When he attacks you, kill him to get a tooth to give to Grew. Grab the rope that spawns on the island, as you need another one to get back to Grew. Grew exchanges the tooth for the second piece of the relic, as well as a power crystal. Note, if you lose this power crystal, you can obtain another by simply talking to Grew again. Og exchanges the gold for the first piece of the relic. Entering Gu'Tanoth Items needed: 20 coins, death rune, all three relic pieces Once you have all three parts of the Ogre relic, take them to the Watchtower Wizard to get them assembled. By now, Grew will have already given you the first crystal. Keep it safely in your bank or inventory until you finish the quest. You do not need to use the crystals until near the very end of the quest. After you have the full relic, go directly south of Yanille (right below the grapple shortcut over the castle wall) and follow the path up the hill, then go along the west path to the Ogre guards (past the Summoning obelisk). Give them the Ogre relic (by using the relic on one of the guards) to gain access to the city. If you try to enter Gu'Tanoth without giving the guards the relic (this includes trying to talk to them), they will hit you, dealing 30 lifepoints and knocking you down the hill. Once you're inside, go a bit south and then east into the market, which is in the central area. Most of the ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the level 70 Ogre traders, they hit you when you talk to them. There is also a nonaggressive level 70 merchant named Grud that will sell you Herblore supplies. Find a stall in the market with food on it, then steal a rock cake. Go back on the main path and follow it south. You'll find two more guards. They will ask for some food from the market. Give them your rock cake to get by. Then continue on until you find two more. Try to jump over the hole in the bridge, and when you try the guards will stop you. Pay them 20 coins to jump the hole in the bridge. However, you will need at least 25 Agility to do this . . . if you do not have the requirements, the Ogre Guards will say, "Come back when you've got the moves!" You will find several City Guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". You need to give them a death rune in order to continue. (If you do not have one, a death rune spawns in the south-western part of the Feldip Hills, south of Gu'Tanoth. The wolves and ogres around that area are aggressive, though. You may also buy a death rune from the Wizards' Guild in Yanille). Give one of the guards the death rune and he will give you a Skavid map. The Skavid Caves Items needed: Skavid map, light source, gold bar The Skavid Caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. You need the Skavid map and a light source to get in. There is a candle respawn in the watchtower. First, enter the cave directly east of the market (S4, see map above) and talk to the Scared Skavid. He will teach you the basics of the Skavid language. Then, enter all the rest of the caves (S1, S2, S3, S5, respectively) and talk to the Skavids. If it says that they understood you, then you can move on to the next cave. First go to the cave (S1) directly north of the Summoning obelisk. It will say: "Cur Bidith." You must say: "Ig." Pick up a Cave nightshade on the way out. Note: Eating the Cave nightshade will deal 150 lifepoints to you. Then head south-east along the path until you reach the second cave (S2). It will say: "Gor cur..." You must say: "Ar." Head east to the third cave (S3). It will say: "Bidith tanath." You must say: "Cur." Head south then to the last cave (S5). It will say: "Tanath gor." You must say: "Nod." After you've done all of them, go back to the cave (S4) with the Scared Skavid. The Skavid will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad Skavids. Go south of the entrance to the Scared Skavid cave until you reach a gate. Use your gold bar on a city guard, and they will let you through. Enter the cave (S6). Talk to the Mad Skavid. :If he says "Ar cur," the correct response is "Gor." :If he says "Bidith ig," the correct response is "Cur." :If he says "Gor nod," the correct response is "Tanath." :If he says "Cur tanath," the correct response is "Bidith." He will then give you the second crystal. Make sure to pick up another Cave nightshade before you leave. Note: Eating the Cave nightshade will deal 150 life points. Note: If you do not have the appropriate gear for the dragons, you can simply use the tunnel in the Mad Skavid's cave to go back to Yanille. But be warned: it is only one way! The Ogre Enclave Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped (or other gear to protect you from the dragon's breath). Go to the ogre marketplace and use the cave nightshade on one of the Enclave guards to distract them. Enter the cave entrance, where you will be inside the Ogre Enclave. Be careful! The enclave is full of aggressive, high-level monsters, including blue dragons. You cannot leave the enclave through the entrance cave. The exit is on the opposite side of the enclave. In the enclave you will see a short cut scene. Afterwards, run past the monsters and exit the enclave. Do not attack or talk to the invincible Ogre shamans unless you want to lose a lot of health! Return to the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. He will tell you that you can make a potion to destroy the shamans. The potion must be made in the correct order (guam, jangerberries, ground bat bones) or it will explode and you will take about 50 damage. You will only need one potion for this. (you must have gone through the cave at least once before to be given instructions on the potion) Making a potion: # You need a vial of water and a pestle and mortar. If you need these items, you can buy an empty vial and a pestle and mortar in the ogre marketplace, and you can fill the vial with water in Yanille. # Add a clean guam. If you need one, purchasing one on the Grand Exchange is perhaps quickest. Many monsters also drop guam. The closest are Chaos Druid Warriors in part of the Yanille Agility dungeon (level 40 agility required to reach this area). You will need a knife or sharp blade to cut the spider web to enter the dungeon's main entrance. # Add one set of Jangerberries. Don't eat them! These spawn on Grew's island (you'll need a rope to get to the island, or you can Telegrab them). # Grind one set of bat bones with the pestle and mortar and add the ground bones to the potion. If you need bat bones, you can kill a Giant bat in the Yanille Agility dungeon (there's no agility requirement for this part of the dungeon). # Give the mixture to the Watchtower Wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into a Magic ogre potion. Return to the ogre marketplace in Gu'Tanoth and use the second Cave nightshade to distract the guards again, and then enter the cave. Use the potion on the six Ogre shamans to defeat them all. Killing the last will give you the third power crystal. The shamans do not respawn after being killed. Thus, if you lose this crystal, you will need to search the old robe on the south-east side of the enclave to recover it. To get the fourth power crystal, find the Rock of Dalgroth. It is on the peninsula extending into the central lake from the western side of the enclave. Mine the rock with a pickaxe to get the crystal. Fixing the Machine Go to the Watchtower and talk to the Watchtower Wizard. Use the four power crystals on the pillars of the shield generator. Place the purple one on the North-Eastern (top right) pillar, the green one on the South-Eastern (bottom right) pillar, the yellow on the South-Western (bottom left) pillar, and the blue on the North-Western (top left) pillar. Finally, pull the lever (at the west of the room) to fix the machine. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 15,250 Experience * 5,000 coins * A Spell scroll, which will teach you how to use Watchtower Teleport * Access to Gu'Tanoth and the Ogre Enclave Music unlocked *Attack6 *Gaol Required for completing Completion of Watchtower is required for the following: *Ardougne Tasks: **'Hard:' "Who Wants to Watch the Watchtower?" *Partial quest completion is required for a certain coordinate clue scroll. Trivia *This quest contains a glitch. When entering a skavid cave without a light source (but with the map), a message will appear asking if you want to proceed. If you accept, you'll be taken into the cave, lit just as bright as it would be if you had brought a light. If you light a candle once inside the illuminated cave, it will get darker. *If a player enters a skavid cave without the map, they will automatically exit another, random skavid cave, despite the fact that none of them are connected. *During the cutscene with the Ogre shaman fending off the Blue dragon, the Dragon was level 27. This has since been fixed. *During the same cutscene the Ogre shaman appeared as level 1. This has since been fixed. *Upon completion of the quest, in the adventurers log it says "The ogres and their skavid slaves had stolen the Watchtower’s crystals! They have been retrieved and Yanille is safe again." *Unlike in the "Plague City" quest, if the drop trick is used to obtain a second teleport scroll, and it is read, it does not burst into flames, and says that you memorize the spell again even though you have already memorized it. * The unusual armour is the same style as the old goblin armour. es:Watchtower fi:Watchtower Category:Quests Category:Watchtower Quest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests